Beautiful Encounter
by CrimsonDayDream
Summary: Zoro Roronoa is a young swordsman wanting to join a tornament to become the best but on his journey he comes across a group of bandits and a women whom he saves. Unknowningly to him, she did not want to be saved and insists on going after them. Zoro decides to follow after her, not knowing what's to come. After peeping, he discovers something that lands him in a little trouble...
1. Unexpected Events

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

**Note: crimsondaydream dot deviantart dot com/**  
**Check the deviant out, has two images for this story of Sanji and Zoro for this chapter! Link also on my profile!**

Main Characters:

Zoro is a swordsman willing to kill when he has to and is known as a demon by many for what he has done. Although he is called a demon, he had been brought up well and will refuse to kill in the presence of women and children who he will also save if he feels like it.  
He gets quite irritable quickly and will only try to hold it in if it's women and children. He's never been interested in women or men sexually and hasn't thought about it but still he is a young growing boy and still has tendancies to react or think someone is pretty.  
He also has a strong will and will not break promises or go back on them, he tends to like to see things through until the end.

Sanji is full of himself. He has a high attitude and looks down at others. Everything to him is merely his plaything. Except for women, he loves women and has the highest respect for them but because of his respect for them he has not bedded any women mainly because none as interested him but this doesn't stop him from being perverted and making out with them. He prefers women over men but won't hesitate to flirt with men either just to toy with them, if a man interests him he wont hesitate at all. He's straight forward and not afraid of it. He's grown up a sheltered life (why?) and doesn't know right nor wrong, that even inappropiate touching is normal for him.  
He's reasonably calm but can easily lose his temper when things don't go as he plans, his cool exterior can also falter when he's surprised but will quickly regain himself.

**Chapter one: Unexpected events**

* * *

The wind blew gently, dancing through the trees and around the leaves, rustling them as it went by. Cherry blossoms fell from their branches, flying with the wind, twirling and dancing around a beautiful, long blonde haired woman.  
She walked gracefully in her red and white traditional dress, her head held high and her crystal blue eyes forward.

She stopped in her step and watched as a group of bandits walked out of the forest and in front of her, blocking the path.  
"Ah! Young miss…Where are you heading?" Spoke one of the men who had noticed her as they came out.  
She bowed slightly, her eyes still watching them as her pink lips curled upwards.  
"Sirs, I am heading to a small village, north west of the Kingdom to look for my relatives."  
They all faintly blushed at her smile. "Ah! What a beautiful lady!"  
"No no, I am nothing compared to many others" She smiled yet again, confidence written all over her face.  
The men laughed. "Our eyes have seen all the many and you are a beauty indeed!"  
She chuckled lightly at the obvious flirting and pick up lines. How uncreative.  
They began to walk to her slowly, smirks upon their faces, their kind smiles finally vanished and their true intent spreading through.  
The woman begun to step backwards; fear creeping up her spine. She knew that look, and she understood the look, she felt fear fo her life in just a matter of seconds and knew she had to escape.  
"Sirs, I thank you, but please-" She stumbled backwards, tripping over a small pebble and falling to the ground. They were all close to her, beginning to surround her. She tried to scuffle backwards on her hands and feet, trying to keep her distance from the stronger men, she turned and begun to crawl away, struggling in her dress, her attempts to get away didn't last long as one of the males had picked her up swiftly and thrown her over his shoulder.  
"We're going to have fun with this one!"  
"Shouldn't we take her to big brother?"  
"She is a beauty; he might want to wed her!"  
"Tsk! What he doesn't know won't hurt him!"  
"No we shouldn't! He would find out!"

The man held her by her legs and waist, carrying her like a sack. In the end they had decided to take her back to the camp for their leader, they were certain he would want to wed her and hopefully they would get a reward out of it. Maybe a banquet? Or a bag of gold where they can spend it on the finest women for the night? Either reward sounded blissful, especially the latter.  
The man carrying her couldn't help but laugh at her futile attempts to injure him as she hit her fists against his back. It did not hurt but instead he could say it was like she was massaging him. With all the fighting and stealing and sleeping on the ground, a good massage was well needed.  
"Help! Help!" She yelled to the skies and the forest, hoping anyone would hear her calls but she doubted no one would help for fear of their lives.

"So noisy…" mumbled a green haired man as he sat up on a branch of a tree. He had been travelling for a long time from his small quiet little village across the country and to the busy kingdom in hopes of joining the upcoming tornament and being dubbed the greatest swordsman by the King and Pince himself, but although he was close to his destination, and very early, he had gotten tired and thought he'd have a deserved rest, out of sight and out of reach from others, but his sleep had stille been disturbed by screams and laughter.  
He looked down at the source of the noise; it had been a group of bandits. He looked them over one by one, it wasn't unusual to see bandits, so he was going to go back to sleep, but what they currently had had piqued his interest. His heart skipped a beat.  
It was a woman; a beautiful stunning one...like no other he had seen before.  
The man took out one of his three swords, and turned it so he could strike with it's blunt side; in the presence of a woman, he refused to kill. He jumped down from his spot and landed quietly, running to them and striking them all before they could react to his presence.  
"Let the woman go, can't you see? She does not want to go with you" His grin was the grin of the devils "Or do I have to kill you?"  
"NO!" The women shouted, her hand reaching out to the swordsman.  
She looked angry and scared, but he took her out reached hand as a symbol of wanting to be saved.  
He readied his sword once again, to fight with the bandits. Swords clashed with swords, but the green haired swordsman countered their attacks and struck them in non-vital places.  
The leader of the group threw the woman up in the air and thrust his own knife towards the swordsman. The green haired man dodged the man, grabbing his wrist and hitting him in the side with his swords handle, letting him fall to the ground.

He caught the woman in the nick of time as she fell back down from the air. Holding her safely as he watched the bandits run away, retreating with their tails between their legs. Once he thought it was all safe for her, he placed her down and smiled softly.  
"Are you okay Miss?"  
"Why did you save me you damn Marimo!?" the women yelled.  
"Ma…rimo…?" The green haired swordsman mumbled, shocked at the name, it had surprised him, he had expected a hug from the woman as she screamed praises for saving him, maybe even a reward for the trouble.  
He could feel anger boiling inside him but he pushed it down as much as he could as after all it was a women and he was taught to be polite. He gritted out with a smile still on his face, "Who are you calling your saviour a Marimo?! Shouldn't you be a little bit thankful?!" Despite the smile, his voice trailed with anger.  
"Oh thank you, my shitty algae hero…for giving me more trouble!" The women stomped her feet, and began to walk in the same direction the thieves had escaped in, in a hurried pace.  
"The hell?! Are you trying to be raped and killed?!" He called after her.  
The women didn't look back, but had instead flipped her finger at him. He sighed, putting his swords away, the women was asking for a death wish. He saved her once and he wasn't going to do it again.  
Stupid aggressive, ungrateful witch.

He looked in the direction he had originally been heading towards and then back into the direction the woman was going.  
He sighed yet again.  
He really couldn't leave her now could he? He had spare time anyway, it wasn't like he was in a hurry.  
He glanced around one more time before lightly jumping into the forest and into the trees, hopping from branch to branch.  
He finally caught up to her, and chuckled to himself.  
It seemed she had started running at some point, hoping to catch up to the bandits, which was pointless, they had been long gone, probably running through the forest to hide their tracks more.  
He noticed that she was having trouble running in her high heels and long dress. She had lifted it up so she wouldn't trip over, but that did not matter nor help if she could not run in those shoes.  
He watched as her shoe twisted to the side causing her to lose her balance and fall. He immediately jumped from the branch and down to her side where he caught her in his arms.  
"Marimo!" The woman gasped as she was held in his arms once again. She had been surprised by his sudden appearance once more after all, she had not thought he would not have followed her due to her rudeness. The man must have been insane, and stupid, but then again he felt pleased that the man was concerned for her.  
"My name is Zoro," He helped her stand upright and back on her feet. "Why do you insist on chasing those bandits?"  
"Many women have disappeared whilst travelling to and fro from the Kingdom. I am trying to find and save them. I had myself captured so I could be taken to their leader and punish him! But you just had to ruin everything!"  
"And what do you think you'll be able to do up against a bandit clan, Miss?"  
"More than you can do with that sword of yours, shitty swordsman"  
"I handle my swords pretty well, Miss"  
"You barely did anything to them!"  
"I do not kill in front of women. But either way, you called for help and I helped."  
"I didn't expect anyone to actually help!"  
Zoro sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time today.  
"Miss, just let me take you back to the Kingdom, you will be much safer and I can be on my way."  
"No!" She stormed off once again.  
He continued to walk behind her, continuing their conversation.  
"For a lady, you're quite persistent and ill mannered."  
"Only because I've met you"  
"Miss, it is polite to say your name when someone tells you theirs"  
"How long do you intend to follow me for?" She avoided his sentence, getting quite irritated with his presence.  
He sighed once again; it was killing him to be this polite to her.  
"Since you really refuse to go back to the kingdom, I'll help you with those bandits"  
The woman turned and glared at him, flicking her hair. She was looking him up and down, and then smiled, it sent shivers down Zoro's spine but he didn't know why, he just knew that smile didn't mean anything good.  
"Okay." Her answer was short and simple, but behind the smile lay a plan and many thoughts.  
He coughed, looking away from her, the conversation died and she continued to walk, and he walked behind her at a slow pace, his hand on his sword handle ready for any ambush in case those bandits were waiting for this woman. She now walked calmly and gracefully, her head was held high again, as if the incident before had not happened.

They had walked until the sun was beginning to set; the swordsman stopped and looked at the sky, gazing at the setting sun, it was soon to become dark, the vision would be hard to tell which way was what and they would get lost with no light.  
"We should rest for tonight…"  
The woman looked at him, her eyes stern. She nodded. "Yes, we should"  
"We'll go into the forest and camp there tonight and then tomorrow morning we'll head into the small village not too far from here and ask if anyone knows where the bandit clan is located."  
"Sounds like a good enough plan considering you ruined my original."  
Zoro sweat dropped, this woman was difficult to deal with, and she just knew how to annoy him. She just didn't know how to let things go...  
"Follow me…" He mumbled, lazily pointing towards the direction he wanted to go.  
He took the woman away from the path they had been following and into the forest, and to a nice spot where he could build a fire for the night, just so they can stay warm and be able to see once it becomes pitch black.  
He pointed to her, and down to the ground, silently telling her to stay there. He left and began to look around the area, just to see if it was really safe and no one else was around. Moments later he came back to her, feeling quite lucky that there was a lake not too far. He had been running out of water, and had refilled his bottles. He looked at the woman, and smiled yet again.  
"You should go bathe yourself, there's a lake just behind those trees and bushes. Scream if anything happens to you and I'll come immediately to protect you…"  
"I don't need your shitty protection dumbass…"  
Zoro's happiness was shattered and his anger immediately showed again, he wanted to swear at her and put her attitutude straight, he was just trying to be nice and she threw it back in his face.  
He began to gather twigs and branches he could use as firewood, and create a little fire enough to warm them both for the night.  
He dug through his bag and took out some meat he had caught earlier that day. It was enough to last them both for a week.  
He sat by the campfire, and began to set a homemade rotator so he could cook the meat. He glanced at the items from his bag again looking at the blankets then looking at the spare robes he had for himself. He didn't have a lot of clothes, but neither did that woman, and with the dress she had, she would need to wash the dirt off of it. Maybe he could give her one of the spare robes just until they reach the small village where they can buy more. It might be a little big, but with her slim figure she could wrap it around a couple of times and tighten it and it should be fine.  
He put the food back in his bag, and picked up the robe. He would give her the clothes first and then cook the food for them.

He headed through the bushes, ready to speak to her, but at the last second, he ducked back down and watched, gazing at her bare back.  
He didn't mean to peep but he felt like he had come at the wrong time. Was there even a right time?  
He noticed that her long hair had actually been short hair but that wasn't unusual, many he had seen actually wore wigs to make their hair look longer.  
He continued to look at her, his eyes travelling up and down her body.  
She had a perfect unmarked skin-from what he could see- a bouncy round ass and a slim figure. He felt attracted to her, and he could feel him self getting aroused from the sight.

In the moonlight, she looked so perfect.

He watched as she began to turn around, gulping as he anticipated what he would see. He blinked.  
Shouldn't that be what a male had?  
In shock, he jumped up from the bushes, his finger pointing at him.  
"You're a man?!"  
The man in the water looked up, eyes wide but he gained his composure.  
"You're peeping?"  
"No! I came to give you some clothes so you could wash your dress!"  
"And you just happened to sit in a bush and watch me bathe?"  
"I did no such fucking thing!"  
Zoro gulped. The women had actually been a man and right now he wished the man would at least have the decency to hide himself. The saddest part of all was that Zoro was still reacting to the person and it was beginning to get really uncomfortable.  
The blonde walked through the water and towards Zoro.  
"And you couldn't wait to give me the clothes? Why not before telling me to go have a bath? Or is it because you thought I was a woman and as a male, your urges were to watch me?"  
"The real pervert is the cross dresser here!" Zoro shouted in self defence, his face getting redder and his pulse increasing in speed.  
Zoro was awfully figity. The blonde smirked, having seen from a short distance away the reason why.  
"Or is it you, Mr. Pervert? For it seems you like what you see, whether woman or not…"  
Zoro could feel his face heating up more than it should be possible. He turned away from the blond and stomped off back to their camp, his mind focused on just cooking the meat.

The blonde arrived back at the camp not too long after Zoro. He was dressed in the spare clothes he had been given. A smirk still upon his face, his head tilted up slightly as he locked down at Zoro.  
"My name is Sanji."  
Zoro looked up at Sanji, noticing he had not put the wig back on. Sanji still looked beautiful with short hair.  
He looked away and continued to cook the meat for their dinner tonight.  
Sanji walked quietly, closer to Zoro and leaned down to him.  
"Are you still turned on?"  
Zoro felt the warmth of his breath on his ear. Zoro blushed twisting his head abruptly to look at Sanji, but the man wasn't close behind him as he had thought.  
Had he imagined it?  
Sanji still wore a smirk on his face, his eyes also smiling; he was reading his expression loving the sight before him in amusement as Zoro blushed, thinking back to how his body had reacted to Sanji at the lake.  
"Fuck you" Zoro glared at the blond before turning back around to the meat and continued to cook another one.  
"Vulgar language? You weren't like that earlier, I could even say you were polite, miss this, miss that…"  
"That's because I thought you were a woman, but I don't have to be polite to you now."  
"That's right you had thought that indeed." A plan began to evolve in Sanji's mind, connecting to the thought he had earlier when he smiled at Zoro.  
He certainly wasn't bad looking, a good build, sharp features, and it could possibly turn out to be…fun…  
He looked away from Zoro, and sat down taking one of the cooked meats. He chewed it, it wasn't nice, he had better, one's that weren't as dry but never the less Sanji ate his quickly and neatly. When he was done, he glanced at Zoro noticing he was well distracted.  
Sanji stood up, and stretched, walking to the blankets and laying it out on the ground beside the fire, he walked away and into Zoro's blind sight, watching him take the cooked meat and take his first bite.  
"I guess you should have stayed a woman with all your makeup and long hair, at least it drew attention away from your eyebrows" Zoro said with his mouth full as he devoured his meat.  
Sanji blinked, no one had dared insult him about his looks before. He let it slide and laughed, a smirk creeping up his face, he was going to tease this swordsman. Pay him back for peeping on him and it was the perfect time whilst he was distracted from eating.  
"Maybe I should have continued with that act, you enjoyed it but does it matter? For this look turned you on too..."  
Zoro suddenly looked up, sensing how close the blonde suddenly was, how was that possible?  
"For a swords man, you shouldn't let down your guard…"  
Sanji slipped his hand down the swordmans trousers squeezing his lower regions.  
"Ngh!" Zoro grunted in surprise. His eyes widening, when had Sanji reached down there? Not that it wasn't hard to...He always wore his robe loose like this but this scene right now was just insane. It was down right obvious that one shouldn't do this to someone, let alone another male!  
Sanji rubbed his thumb over his slit, whispering into his ear "Only a few squeezes and you're already leaking pre-cum…"  
Zoro could hear the smirk on Sanji's face, he wanted to push Sanji away from him, and yell at the blonde for such an inappropriate touch to his lower half, but all he could do was moan, falling back into the blond's chest; leaning on it.  
"Does it feel good?" A twist.  
"hmph!" A pull.  
"Ah!" A squeeze.  
Sanji lifted up his other hand, and allowed it to roam around the green haired mans chest, his nails trailing around occasionally before playing with the mans nipples.  
"Your skin is so smooth, and beautiful…" Zoro could feel Sanji lips against his neck as he spoke.  
Zoro lifted his hand to his mouth and stifled his moans, closing his eyes. God it felt so fucking good, but if he continued to let his voice out, Sanji would win, he could feel that smirk grow and he could feel the amusement radiate from the man behind him.

Sanji was smirking indeed, practically from ear to ear, Zoro was like his new little toy, and it was amusing. The way he moaned and thrived in his arms, he enjoyed how he had control over him, sort of like a puppet and he was the puppeteer.  
He watched as Zoro threw his head back once more. He continued with his actions, stroking up and down, increasing the speed and tightening his grip.  
"ngh sh-shit!"  
Zoro breathed heavily as he slumped against the man behind him.  
"You already came? But the games just begun, do you want to feel more?" Sanji snickered.  
Zoro snapped his eyes open and rammed his elbow into Sanji's side, knocking the wind out of the blonde. Sanji's eyes widened in surprise and he fell backwards and into the dirt; he grabbed at his side in pain, the hit had been powerful. He hadn't expected that to happen to him, he had thought that Zoro would be filled with lust right now.  
Zoro stood up, sorting out his robe to cover himself fully.  
"Go to hell! Perverted shit-head!"  
He stomped away and towards the direction of the lake. He couldn't believe what had happened. How he had let the perverted vile creature touch him in such a sinful way. It was embarassing, he should have fought back but it had caught him by surprise and before he knew it, he felt weak. Zoro stripped down and walked into the lake to clean himself of the previous actions. His thoughts went back to it, he sliced through the air as if he was stretching.  
He had certainly found a troublesome person, no, not a person, a cross dressing, perverted curlybrow prettyboy...it would be better to stay away from the man and leave him, tomorrow morning he would be on his way.

Sanji breathed calmly and blinked at the direction of the green haired man.  
A smile cracked on his face, slowly widening.  
"Ahaha! Haha!" Laughter erupted from his voice and rang through the forest.

Sanji was quite pleased to have met Zoro. He was different, quite amusing actually.  
He enjoyed being with women, but they weren't what he wanted, they were so easy to read, so predictable and loud.  
They never piqued his interest. Where as, Zoro had, he enjoyed hitting on women and men but with Zoro he wanted to tease at a whole new level.

It had been so amusing to watch that strong fighter from earlier fall in his touch, thriving and moaning below him. It was even amusing how unpredictable the man was, he had not expected him to hit him and fight back; in his mind he had calculated it differently. He had thought that the swordsman would be exhausted and vulnerable allowing him to toy with him more, he expected a futile resistant to the very least, but to gain his composure and give him a full blown hit and insult?  
He had surprised him, it was funny and he dared to say he liked it.

He licked his hands slowly and smirked to himself.

* * *

**Start of a new story, I honestly don't know how it's going. So your guess is as good as mine.**


	2. New Toy

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

Important! Reply to reviews:

**GaaraBlack:** Thank you for the comment :D Randomness is good...I hope...and I hope it's okay cause it'll really be random. Though, I do have like little scenes in my head and I'm sort of just filling in the blanks :D I just have to have Zoro and Sanji act it out for me :L Also, thank you for the deviantWATCH, I think that's you, the names are the same :L

**judge dud: **Thank you for the comment :D I'm glad you like it and I'm glad I have your permission to continue. How it continues I do not know.

**Ayamichan34: **A friendly face I mean name :) Thank you for the comment :) Haha,I'm glad it's being enjoyed xD

**Chapter two: New toy**

* * *

Zoro had slept up in the tree, with Sanji down by the fire. He must have been warm and toasty where as Zoro had been freezing his ass off, he had been tempted to jump down and sit by the fire to warm himself up whilst he kept watch but he didn't want to be near that blonde pervert.

He watched as the sleeping blonde slowly stirred awake, he was quick to look up at Zoro and smile, Sanji had sensed Zoro's gaze on him and had pinned pointed his location based on that. Zoro blushed, assuring himself that it was only because of his pretty looks, he looked too much like a damn women for his own good.  
"Is it comfortably up there Marimo?" Sanji called up to him, slowly getting out of the blankets and folding them up for the marimo's bag.  
Zoro jumped down, glaring at the man for calling him that name again, it was stupid and insulting to his natural hair colour.  
He snatched the blanket from Sanji, almost slapping his hand and stuffing it into his bag. Sanji noticed the behaviour and inwardly chuckled, it seemed the man still hated him for his actions the previous night.

Zoro threw the bag over his shoulder and tied it across his body.  
"This is where we part ways, I wish you luck in finding the bandits curly-brow"  
Sanji's visible eye ticked at the new nick name centring around his eyebrows, he guessed it was mainly because he kept calling Zoro with his own little nickname. Fair was fair he guessed. He watched as the marimo began to walk away.  
"You said you'd help me. Does the swordsman really fall back on his word?"  
Zoro stopped in his step.  
Sanji laughed silently watching as the Marimo fought with himself, he could practically here his in battle right now, it was practically screaming.  
Zoro frowned. That was right, he had promised, but that was to a woman, but it was still the same person either way. But he was molested, though it wouldn't happen again, but he didn't want to be near him because of it but…  
a promise was a promise.  
There was a sigh before Zoro turned around, looking defeated. "You are right. I did promise"

Sanji was amused. So, pulling the promise card was a bit low, but he didn't expect it to work, he had heard rumours that swordsmen tend to stick to their words but thought nothing of it. But he decided to throw the line and catch an algae…

He watched as the marimo walked back towards him, the look of defeat still evident.  
"Are you dressing as a man or a woman?" Zoro asked, not looking at the blonde. He had really wanted to leave him, especially after the inappropriate touching the previous night, he had not wanted to continue with the blonde - he wasn't going to let it go, it just hadn't been natural - and yet he was bound by a promise because he had been stupid.  
Sanji chuckled. "Of course a woman, we'll stay on path, go into town and find where the bandits are, either you allow me to get captured and get defeated or we'll follow them and then I play the bait then you _'sir' _watch and help when needed. _Don't mess up_." Sanji sternly said the last part, glaring at the man.

Zoro mimicked Sanji in his head, glaring at him before nodding that he understood and had listened. He couldnt believe the curly brows had been planning it with his stupid plans again. Great, if he messed up it would be another earful he would hear, and we all know the blonde held quite a grudge.  
Sanji began changing into his dress, struggling slightly with the bow.  
Zoro watched him struggle laughing slightly, how did the idiot get it on the first place if he couldn't do it now. As he watched he began to pity him, only slightly, but it was enough to make him decide to help him, mainly so they could hurry and get on with the day - he walked over and began tying the bow as tightly as he could. He noticed how much taller he was than the blonde, how thin his neck was and how pale and unmarked his skin was…

He bent over and picked up Sanji's wig, stuffing it into his face. Sanji was surprised when he suddenly had a mouthful of hair in his mouth, he grabbed at the wig, pulling it away from him forcefully.  
If he wasn't in such a restricting outfit right now he would painfully hurt this marimo, oh there was so much the marimo didn't know so he better not piss him off too much.

Sanji threw back the wig and clipped it on, he grabbed some make up he had hidden somewhere deep in his fake hair and began to put it on.  
He turned and smiled at the green haired man. "How do I look?"  
"Like a cross dresser" Zoro mumbled, covering the fire they had last night to hide it from others.  
Sanji smirked, he knew Zoro secretly thought he did quite well to dress up and that he thought he was very beautiful, but his snarky comments were amusing anyway.  
"We should head off now"  
Zoro let Sanji go first, watching his elegant posture from behind.

As they walked, Zoro didn't let his eyes waver from Sanji, he watched him like a hawk. He had noticed it a while back, he didn't think he had seen it correctly but now he was certain of it.  
The blonde had twisted his ankle.  
To others, it seemed he walked perfectly, especially with each small step, but after watching him intently, he could see the limp, Sanji must be bearing the pain, probably use to it.

Zoro breathed out, gruffly mumbling about how the pervert should be grateful. He picked up the pace, right behind Sanji and sweeping him up and off his feet, into his arms.  
Sanji was quick to yelp and wrap his arms around Zoro's neck, his face glowing bright red from the sudden action from being carried bridal style yet again.  
"What do you think you are doing?!"  
Zoro looked down at him with a straight face.  
"When did you twist your ankle?"  
Sanji looked at Zoro in astonishment, had this stupid ass marimo asked him something caring? He couldn't stop his heart from fluttering slightly from the thought of being carried and that Zoro was caring.  
"Yesterday because of these stupid shoes, but I can handle it so put me down this instance!" He had been sure he was walking perfectly, enough to not have his weakness be shown. He had barely noticed it himself, that he had twisted his ankle, it was hardly painful, and just a little stabbing pain that shot through in each step; nothing too bad.  
"For three miles? I doubt it, it'll be faster like this, I'll run"  
"You'll what now?"

Sanji didn't receive an answer, instead he found himself screaming as Zoro was swiftly flying through the air without warning. He was jumping branch to branch with Sanji strangling him as tightly as he could, afraid the man would suddenly drop him. Sanji had just wanted to walk, his feet on the ground, he didn't need the Marimo picking him up or carrying him through the trees, he had planned to walk and so he wanted to walk!  
So why was the Marimo ruining his plans again?!

It had Sanji was shocked beyond words; he had eventually calmed and was no longer screaming but was now enjoying the cool wind blow through his hair.  
He heard of people being able to "fly" but he had never witnessed it until now and it amazed him to the core. He wondered if he could to, be able to fly.  
"So…this is flying?" Sanji whispered, just about audible for Zoro.  
Zoro glanced at Sanji, but didn't respond, he concentrated on where he was heading. He had a feeling that Sanji was probably cursing him right now, probably something about a plan just in case the bandits were on foot was well, but who cared. The blonde needed to lighten up a little and enjoy it.

Sanji looked up at Zoro; he studied his features from his angle. He had a nice jaw line, beautiful flawless tanned skin, and beautiful captivating green eyes.  
He leaned into Zoro's embrace, fitting perfectly into the man's arms that he felt so safe in.  
Sanji smirked as he continued to study the Swordsmen's features, its eyes following it around repeating, drawing and memorising it in his mind.  
He had definitely found someone interesting.

Was it wrong of Sanji to think that he could make Zoro his? Like his new toy? Not at all, after all, Sanji always got what he wanted.

* * *

**Sorry for a late chapter.** **I actually had this written up 2 days ago, but I was going to continue it but I thought, actually it's good to cut out here.**


End file.
